


Wigs

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they meet for the first time in the hotel where they've come to have their wig fittings, Sean and Elijah feel an immediate connection with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wigs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on Elijah's account of his first meeting with Sean Astin.

It's truly a chance meeting, brought about by, of all things, wigs.

When Elijah sees Sean in the hotel lobby, he recognizes him immediately. His first instinct is to yell "Hey Mikey!" but he stops himself because there's absolutely no trace of that little boy from _The Goonies_. His own height, though stockier, the person standing before him is all man.

He's across the floor in an instant, catching Sean in a hug. Sean, momentarily startled, returns the hug, practically lifting Elijah off the floor. When they finally part, they see in each other's eyes a connection neither can deny.


End file.
